The Trip
by AmyBucher
Summary: the Ouran Host Club go on a trip! Nekozawa and some others tag along. Now, to arrange evreyone into rooms.... KyoyaxTamaki, NekozawaxTamaki. And maybe some side couples?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first FanFic! This is when the host club(and a few others) go on a trip and there are only four rooms at the hotel left!**

**Disclaimer: : Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me!!!!! It belongs to Bisco Hatori!**

**Rating: Umm… this chapter doesn't get too bad … in my opinion. Though it is kinda funny cause the use of some vulgar language. PG-13? The next chapter might go up.**

Chapter 1.:Rooms.

"I've arranged the rooms," Kyoya announced tiredly. He had just stayed up half the night arranging the rooms of the hotel that the host club would be staying at, since there had been only 4 rooms left and two extras were coming with them.

"Really?" asked one of the two red heads who's name was Kauro.

"Yes. Does anyone care of who is staying with who?" Kyoya asked quite bored.

"Who is Haruhi staying with?" asked Tamaki looking up from something that he was drawing.

"Haruhi is staying with Hikauro and Kauro." Kyoya glanced briefly at his note book.

"I REFUSE TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER STAY IN THE SAME ROOM ALONE WITH TWO PERVETED BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki roared jumping up and slamming his fists on the table. The twins smirked at that and laughed.

"Would milord rather have himself and Haruhi share a room by themselves?" they said together. Tamaki blushed viscously and brought one hand to his face to try and hide it.

"No!" Tamaki yelled. "Haruhi should be in a room by herself!"

"Well too bad." Kyoya's voice rang stoically. "We're already having enough problems with only four rooms being available, and Kanazuki doesn't know Haruhi is female so they can't stay in a room together."

"Then who am I staying with?" Tamaki asked with one of the twins's shirt in his hands. Hikauro tried to struggle free.

"Will Tama-chan stay with me?" Hunny asked happily looking up from the cake he was devouring. Mori brushed some of the crums off the younger one's face.

"No… Tamaki shall be staying with Nekozawa-senpai…and myself." Kyoya said the last part while the holding the note book to cover the lower part of his face. 

"Who shall I be staying with? I didn't catch the last part." Nekozawa came through the set of curtains the bus had with his black wig and cloak on. 

"With Tamaki and myself." Kyoya once again announced once more. Nekozawa turned toward the younger blond and nodded with a blush before leaving that part of the bus. Hikauro and Kauro had their evil smirks watching Nekozawa's back. Tamaki just looked confused as he watched his senpai leave, clerly not understanding Nekozawa's feelings. Kyoya did understand and made alow hiss under his breath, but other than that made no other knowing of what he now knew. Hikauro and Kauro, on the other hand, made sure that what they knew was known to the others. Specially Kyoya.

"Hmmmmm…. Kyoya-senpai?" the two red heads said together in those mockingly seductive voices they could pull off.

"If you could pick one person in the world to make love to, who would it be?" The twins smirked at their language, knowing that it was rare for them to say such a thing as 'make love' instead of 'fuck' or 'sleep with'. Kyoya's normally composed face twisted into surprise and embarrassment at what the yonger two had said. And in front of Tamaki, no less!

Tamaki's now slitted eyes shifted to Kyoya, probably thinking of Kyoya thinking of Haruhi. Kyoya stared at his notebook so Tamaki couldn't see the lust in his eyes for his blond best friend. The desire to…

"No one." Kyoya lied. "What was the answer you were expecting?"

"Oh… just someone…." Hikauro started and Kauro finished his brothers sentence, "we all know and… love?" the twins raised their brows.

Kyoya just shook his head and picked up his labtop to look at something important. If 'looking at something important' ment ogling at half-naked pictures of Tamaki. One of which Tamaki was only wearing boxer(when did Kyoya take this?) that he was especially looking at. 

…_Tamaki splayed out on bed before him…Tamaki below him moaning with pleasure…_

Kyoya made an angry hissing sound as he turned off his computer, feeling himself being aroused by the pictures that were causing his sexual fantasies. Kyoya crossed his legs just in case anything might be showing, and then glanced over to Tamaki, who was eyeing the dark haiered teen suspiciously.

"What?" Kyoya asked at his friends stare. Tamaki just looked back st his drawing. Kyoya sighed and opened his laptop once more only to find the picture of Tamaki in his boxers starring back at him.

"What could this be Hikauro?" Kauro sneaked up behind Kyoya.

"It looks to be 'that person' in only their underwear." Hikauro peeked at the picture with a triumphant evil grin. Tamaki shot up from the table screaming "WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?" and then stormed over to Kyoya. Kyoya's face froze with shock as he quickly moved to the site that held his stocks, just in time to have the blond steal the laptop from the other's hand's and see the screen, expecting to see a half-naked picture of his beloved daughter. The dark haired teen did his best to look at his friend in confusion, but struggled a little at the thought of his friend standing in front of him in only his boxers.

"Now that you have looked on my laptop for any porn," Kyoya retorted, "I would like it very much if you gave it back."

Tamaki smiled at the lack of skin and gave the mini-computer back to his friend before happily skipping back to his seat, and almost tripping over the table leg when the bus hit a bump an stopped abruptly.

"Master Kyoya, we have reached the hotel." an elderly man's voice came from an intercom. Haruhi, Nekozawa, and Kanazaki came out of whatever room they had been resting in because they needed to stay away from the host's club's crazieness. 

"Come to daddy, Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped up to grasp Haruhi in his arms. Haruhi looked as bored as ever as she stepped quickly to the side… so that Tamaki fell onto Nekozawa instead. 

"Tamaki-sama!"the gasp escaped from Nekozawa's mouth as the older teen looked down at the other who had fallen on top of him. Tamaki's face was buried in Nekozawa's chest, drool escaping the yonger teen's mouth, because he had landed with his mouth open. 

"Sorry senpai!" the blond stumbled upward and reached out his hands for the dark-hodded teen. Kyoya glared with jealously as he watched Nekozawa cling to Tamaki's hand a little too… what was it called? Too lustly? Whatever it was, it made Kyoya want to explode with anger. 

"It'sok," Nekozawa slured as his lust filled eyes romed over Tamaki's body as the younger helped the other up. Kanazaki sighed and turned her attention to Hunny instead. Haruhi came up to Kyoya.

"Soooo… who am I sharing aroom with?" Kyoya snapped his glare from Nekozawa to Haruhi. Haruhi's tone and face made it seem like she didn't care… and she didn't. 

"The twins." was all Kyoya replied as he picked up his notebook, his laptop, and a bag full of his clothes and stepped off the bus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I hoped all you guys liked it! As you can see there's a pretty obvious love triangle! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me!!!!! It belongs to Bisco Hatori!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3. :Bed.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Nekozawa finally reached their room, seeing as they're floor was 2 floors above the others. As they walked in they noticed 1 bed and 1 pull out couch.

"Don't they know how to treat us…?" Kyoya mumbled angrily under his breath. Tamaki immediately ran forward and jumped onto the bed.

"I call the bed!" Tamaki shouted as he jumped up and down on the bed. 

"That isn't fair. There's only 2 places to sleep." Kyoya said as he put his bag down.

"So I'll have to sleep with one of you two?" Tamaki asked hugging a pillow to his chest with one hand and pointing to the two on the other side of the room with the other. Kyoya and Nekozawa both went incredibly red. 'Does he realize that implies!?!?' Kyoya thought as he dug through his bag. Ha dared a glance at Nekozawa seeing that Nekozawa was looking down, his wig covering his face.

"Ok. Who wants the pull-out couch and who wants to sleep with me?" Tamaki asked innocently happy. 'Guess he's never been introduced to homosexual guys…' Kyoya thought to himself as he looked at his best friend. Suddenly Nekozawa interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll take the bed with Tamaki," the elder boy said as he placed his puppet on the counter. He was blushing. Anger shot through Kyoya as he jumped up.

"No that's ok Nekozawa-senpai," anger seeped through Kyoya's words, "you can sleep by yourself. I'll sleep with Tamaki. After all, I'm his best friend and who knows what you would try to do to him in bed."

Nekozawa's mouth dropped open at what Kyoya had said. Kyoya was _afraid _that he might try to persuade or force Tamaki to have sex with him!!!???? **Afraid?!?! **Kyoya was never afraid of anything… except his father. 

"What the hell are you talking about Kyoya?!" Nekozawa roared at him. "You think I'm gonna rape him?!?"

"Maybe I should sleep on the pull-out bed by myself…" Tamaki trailed off as he started to get off the bed only to be held down by both of the boys as they screamed, "NO!" at him and then glared at each other. Tamaki mouthed 'ok'.

"Berzendoff will curse you…" Nekozawa said as scarily as he could. Tamaki cowered in fear. Kyoya smirked.

"Why do you want to in bed with Tamaki sooo badly?" Kyoya crossed his arms. Nekozawa blushed deeply.

"Why do you want to be in bed with Tamaki sooo badly?!" Nekozawa counter attacked.

"I don't want to be in bed with him!" Kyoya hissed. "I just want to make sure that he doesn't get fucked by someone he doesn't want to be fucked by!!"

"So **you** want to fuck him!?!?!?" Nekozawa retorted surprised and blushing.

"No I do **not!" Kyoya pinned the elder boy to the wall. Nekozawa scowled. **

"**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki yelled at both of them and hit each boy on the head. "I will choose whom I'll be sleeping with."**

**Both boys had fallen to the ground and were now looking up at him, surprised. "Who?" they both asked.**

"**I don't know." Tamaki announced while both looked at him, both amazed at how stupid the man could be. "That is why you two are going to draw straws."**

"**NO!" They once again shouted at him and pushed him back onto the bed for the second time.**

**Tamaki whimpered in the corner of this all as he watched his best friend and senpai fight about who was going to sleep with himself. Kyoya had Nekozawa to the wall. They were glaring at each, as if whoever won the glaring contest would get the golden- haired prize. "What are you so damn scared of Kyoya?" Nekozawa snarled at the younger teen that was pushing him up againt the wall. Nekozawa put his hands on Kyoya's shoulders and threw him back in the opposite direction. "You're sooo damn afraid I'm going to rape him aren't you?" **

**"Yes, I actually am!" Kyoya scrambled from the floor ready to pounce on the older boy. **

**Nekozawa snarled as he got in position to kick the raven-head across the room. But Tamaki finally decided to butt in. He took 2 pillows and threw 1 at each boy, blinding them for a second. Tamaki took that one second to steal Kyoya's glasses and Nekozawa's Berzendoff. Both boys looked up in surprise. **

"**I'm not giving these back to you until you stop fighting!" Tamaki yelled at both of them. **

**There was a light pause where both boys were looking at the blond idiot, wanting their things back.**

**Tamaki smirked as he announced that because they were staying there for more than one night, they could switch off sleeping together.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry! Short chapter….**

**What will happen next? O.o **


End file.
